For many years automotive vehicles had similar interior configurations and components such as seat covers, floor mats, seat cushions, cargo liners, and the like, were limited in shapes and sizes. In the case of seat covers, it was possible to produce seat covers with a certain amount of stretch to fit a significant portion of the vehicle seats. However, in recent years the makes and models of vehicles have not only become more numerous but also the interiors have become more distinctive and diverse even in the same models. In addition, vehicles are kept long enough by some owners to wear seat covers, mats, or the like, sufficiently to be replaced.
The requirements for aftermarket components of this type is that they fit, are of original equipment type material and are easy to install.
In order to meet these needs, suppliers have custom made the components in response to specific orders. The major drawback has been the weeks it takes for delivery. There remains a need for a system to provide retail available components of high quality material and which fit with easy installation.